


Voglio te

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: “Appuntamento al buio con…” [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Love Story, SALVATAGGIO, Sentimentale, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, romantic, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Tante cose erano cambiate, tuttavia alcune restavano immutabili.Come per esempio Clary che non aveva mai smesso di amare Jace, Alec che s’imbarazzava ancora con Magnus, l’amicizia vera di Clary con Simon, l’essere una famiglia pur senza legami di sangue come Luke e Clary e… Isabel che continuava a salvare Simon tutte le volte che si metteva nei guai.Eppure, sembrava che qualcosa all’orizzonte stesse cambiando, ma… sarebbe davvero successo? O era solo un miraggio?





	Voglio te

 

   
  
  
  
“Si decide in fretta di essere amici, ma l’amicizia è un frutto che matura lentamente “  
(Aristotele)  
   
   
   
   
 

[A Lucrezia,  
mia cara amica,  
io regalo questa storia.  
Perché è vero, si fa presto ad essere amici,  
e altrettanto presto ci si dimentica di esserlo.  
Questo è per ricordarti che io ci sono.]  
  
 

 

  
  
  
Erano sette giorni di fila che Simon e Maia stavano insieme e lui era felice, poteva essere se stesso senza paura, eppure nel profondo sentiva che qualcosa gli mancava.  
«Ehi» sussurrò la lupa poco prima di baciare le labbra del vampiro e andarsi a sedere sulle sue gambe.  
«Ehi a te» rispose sorridendo e accarezzando la sua guancia per poi ricambiare con un altro bacio.  
La loro routine era sempre la stessa, al mattino Maia si allenava e Simon andava scuola, di pomeriggio prove con la band a cui partecipa spesse volte anche lei e, poi la restante serata insieme. Il vampiro poteva sentire la vita scorre nelle vene del suo corpo, amava tutto ciò che facevano, comprese le volte che passavano ore a parlare, però non poteva negare che era più elettrizzato quando Clary lo chiamavo e gli diceva che avevano bisogno di lui. Erano solo amici, ma era felice che poteva rendersi utile, che il suo “vampirismo”nonostante tutto potesse essere una risorsa.   
«Simon, mi stai ascoltando?» lo richiamò Maia dopo che aveva continuato a parlare senza ricevere una risposta.  
«Sì, scusami» replicò imbarazzato e, nell’avvicinarsi a lei fece cadere tutto ciò che c’era sul tavolo accanto a loro.   
Doveva essere più stabile e con i riflessi pronti, invece si ritrovava a fare casini, ma per che cosa?  
«Ultimamente sei assente, cioè… Tra di noi le cose vanno bene, giusto?» domandò preoccupata, alzando timidamente gli ho su di lui mentre si torturava le mani.  
«Ma certo» esclamò con troppa enfasi, non tanto per convincere lei ma più se stesso.  
La ragazza parve accontentarsi perché un attimo dopo le sue mani erano sul suo torace, scendevano sulla schiena e s’infilavano sotto la maglietta che finì a terra in un baleno. Con gesti veloci, Simon si alzò con un ottimo equilibrio, prese Maia le tolse la camicia mentre lei lo attirò a sé. I loro corpi combaciavano perfettamente, nonostante il contrasto caldo freddo, i due parvero non accorgersi perché le mani di lei erano già sulla sua schiena e, quelle di lui salivano dalla pancia e si fermano sulla sua guancia. I baci dapprima lenti e dolci divennero più intensi e passionali così senza staccarsi l’uno dall’altro si ritrovarono sul letto.  
«Aspetta…» ansimò Simon, si scostò lentamente infilando la mano nella tasca posteriore dei jeans e prese il telefono.  
Lei stava per chiederlo, anche se non avrebbe dovuto dato che i loro sensi erano amplificati.  
«Udito da vampiro» affermò con nonchalance facendola ridere.  
Maia era rimasta lì a farsi domande, ma quando Simon si alzò e si rivestì capì che la serata era finita.  
«Era Clary. Ha bisogno di me» e, non aggiunse altro, la baciò e scappò a passo veloce.  
Maia detestava questo suo comportamento, qualche volta avevano litigato, tuttavia stavano insieme da poco per farne davvero un dramma, ma lei ci rimase comunque male.  
Non era del tutto vero, era un messaggio anonimo con un indirizzo e l’ora dell’incontro, e subito sotto “non mancare”. Il vampiro non si pose tante domande, pensava a Rafael o a qualcun altro del suo clan e così quando al suo arrivo trovò tutto vuoto cominciò ad essere irrequieto.   
«Rafael?» chiamò più volte, girandosi intorno e stando in allerta.  
«Se mi hai fatto venire qui per…» e, non fece in tempo a finire la frase che venne colpito alla testa.  
Una volta ripresosi i suoi istinti si moltiplicarono, è vero, ultimamente non si allenava, ma era pur sempre un vampiro.  
«Diurno» sputò fuori un uomo uscendo dalla penombra per posizionarsi davanti a lui.   
Nei suoi occhi poteva leggere tutto il suo disprezzo, il disgusto nel pronunciare quelle parole e così Simon si spaventò e arretrò di un passo.  
«Lo so, non posso toccarti o farti del male perché… Se le storie su di te sono vere mi inceneriresti, ma…» e partì un ghigno divertito, si spostò e come per magia apparve un altro uomo alle sue spalle.  
Simon si sentì trafiggere dal suo sguardo, ma non dimostrò di avere paura, uscì i denti e li guardò in segno di sfida.  
«Oh… Non ancora mio caro diurno».  
Furono le ultime parole che udì prima di cadere in un sonno profondo. Si svegliò poco dopo e…   l’ultima cosa che ricordò non furono i loro volti, o quello di Maia o di Clary, ma la sua mano correre in un piccolo amuleto legato ad un bracciale.  
Il vampiro si guardò attorno, cercò di scoprire dove si trovasse, ma l’unica cosa che sentì fu la puzza di decomposizione. Provò a forzare la maniglia della porta, ma doveva essere coperta da un incantesimo e acqua santa perché tutte le volte che la toccava si bruciava. Lentamente si lasciò andare allo sconforto, ma nell’esatto momento in cui lo fece una finestra si frantumò e il suo corpo reagì. Si fece indietro, le spalle sbatterono al muro, uscì canini e si mise in posizione d’attacco.  
«E possibile che devo venirti a salvare tutte le volte» affermò sorridente Isabel, prendendolo in giro mentre con un’agilità mozzafiato entrava nella stanza.  
 Simon sbatté le palpebre, non riusciva a crederci e rimase a fissarla per un paio di minuti come uno stupido. Notò i suoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri illuminarsi, le labbra delicate sorridergli, le guance lievemente arrossate e il suo corpo perfetto fasciarsi nella tenuta da shadowhunters.  
«I-sa-bel?» schiarendosi la gola domandò lasciando che la luce della luna la illuminasse.  
«E chi se no? L’unica e sola».  
Simon rilassò le spalle, guardò l’amuleto e ringraziò Dio per aver fatto sì che funzionasse, ma un attimo dopo sentì due braccia circondargli il collo e il suo corpo irrigidirsi. Rimasero così per un breve momento e, quando il vampiro rispose all’abbraccio capì cosa gli era mancato. Lei si sciolse ben presto da quelle braccia e, prima di uscire da lì gli diede una pacca sulla schiena.  
«E questo per cos’era» domandò toccandosi il punto colpito, come se lei gli avesse fatto realmente male.  
«Perché mi hai fatto preoccupare» rispose innocentemente Izzy, richiudendo la frusta e mettendosi al suo fianco.  
Camminarono sotto un cielo stellato, illuminati da una bellissima luna e nessuno parlò, ma entrambi volevano farlo, tanto da poter sentire gli ingranaggi delle loro mente muoversi.   
«Non te l’ho detto ancora… Grazie».  
Lei alzò le spalle fingendosi non interessata, ma si vedeva quanto tenesse a lui.  
«Mi metto nei guai anche da vampiro e tu sei costretta a venirmi a salvare, forse… »  
«Nessuno mi ha costretto a venire, ti ho dato il bracciale per un motivo. Voglio che ti fidi di me» lo interruppe, prima che finisse la frase.  
«Io mi fido già di te e… degli altri che non riesco a farlo», ma lei lo guardò torva.   
«Intendo altri esclusi tuo fratello, Jace, Clary e Magnus».  
«Non sarà sempre così» ammise senza troppa convinzione, forse ci sperava in fondo un po’ anche lei.  
«Due mondi diversi difficilmente finiscono di farsi la guerra, soprattutto quando in gioco c’è una posta troppo alta come il potere».  
Isabel restò meravigliata, aveva sempre pensato che fosse in gamba, forse un po’ nerd, ma… Era in situazioni come quella che lei… ma lasciò perdere quel pensiero perché sapeva già dove l’avrebbe portata.  
«Dove l’hai sentita quella frase?» chiese iniziando a spintonare l’amico e a ridere.  
«Veramente… » e Simon passò una mano tra i capelli e poi si fece forza.  
«Veramente… Viene direttamente dalle grandi frasi di saggezza di Simon Lewis» annunciò, facendo scivolare il braccio e prendendo la sua mano.  
Isabel sentì i brividi lungo la schiena, s’irrigidì, ma non avrebbe mai staccato qualche contatto. Lei… Viveva di quei piccoli momenti. All’improvviso lui si accorse di come erano intrecciate le loro mani e la lasciò in fretta. Simon aprì la bocca ma qualcosa lo bloccava e la shadowhunters sapeva che doveva scappare di lì prima di trovarsi a raccogliere pezzi del suo cuore. Si voltò, avanzò un piede e sentì una mano tenere il suo braccio.  
«Resta» sussurrò il vampiro con voce roca, mentre i suoi occhi si spalancavano per la sorpresa.  
«E… Maia?» in un lampo di lucidità chiese, ma quella domanda gli costò più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
Lui nel sentir pronunciare quel nome si riscosse pentendosi, ma per quanto lei riuscisse a farlo sentire vivo era nulla paragonato a ciò che riusciva a dargli Isabel. Con lei era come… Beh, volare, salire sul piano più alto di un edificio e buttarsi sapendo già che le sue braccia l’avrebbero aspettato.  
Era come… Vivere così intensamente che sembravano passare ore al posto di pochi minuti. Isabel Lightwood era… Era quel qualcosa che gli mancava. E quando Simon giunse a quella conferma si sentì uno stupido e se lo disse anche. Prima Clary, poi Maia quando in realtà ciò che voleva era sempre stato a un passo da lui.  
«Voglio te» confessò all’improvviso, ma il suo tono fu insicuro cosa che gli dissi anche lo sguardo di lei.  
«Voglio te Isabel Sophie Lightwood» e, lei sbarrò gli occhi perché stavolta aveva messo la giusta enfasi.   
No, non era solo il modo in cui l’aveva detto, ma anche perché…. Era Simon e, si era ricordato il suo secondo nome, una cosa che non diceva a tutti.  
«Ma tu… sei…» affermò balbettando e imbarazzata, ma non finì la frase perché Simon la circondò con le sue braccia.  
«Un nascosto e tu una shadowhunters» asserì , collegandosi al discorso di prima e ciò che era la realtà senza alcun timore.  
Lui si perse nel suoi occhi, lei sospirò e in modo incosciente appoggiò le mani sulle sue braccia leggermente scossa.  
«E poi… Hai detto che non sarà sempre così».  
C’erano mille domande da farsi, la paura per il futuro, il presente incasinato e un mondo che rischiava di crollare. Quelle erano le premesse per l’inizio della loro storia?  
 Non erano buone e questo lo sapevano, ma sotto quella luna Simon sì chino su Isabel e la baciò. L’importante fu ciò che esso rivelò. Un bacio all’apparenza innocente, ma tanto atteso quanto voluto.  
«Io ci sarò, se tu ci sarai» disse il vampiro in forma di promessa.   
«Io ci sarò, se tu ci sarai» ripetè nuovamente Isabel, consapevole di cosa significavano quelle parole.  
Era tutto quello che chiedevano, una possibilità per stare insieme.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti ^_^  
Questa storia è stata creata per un evento importante, il compleanno di una delle mie migliore amiche, Lù, solo che sto arrivando davvero tanto anzi troppo in ritardo, ma ci sono.  
Mi spiace per averci messo così tanto, ma alla fine c’è l’ho fatta.  
Questa storia è una Sizzy diciamo appena incominciata, è una storia d’amore appena nata, anche se nella serie soprattutto nella prima stagione abbiamo visto qualcosa e chi conosce i libri sa che quei sentimenti erano veri. Io ci spero ancora per questa 3 stagione appena iniziata, ma voglio regalare questa storia a te e a tutti i fan di Simon e Isabel, a chi ama la coppia Sizzy avendo letto i libri e chi seguendo la serie ci spera.  
Un regalo per tutti, una storia che spero vi fa sognare.  
Grazie ad ognuno di voi, a chi legge, a chi recensisce e a chi continua a sostenermi =D  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire

 


End file.
